For The Love Of
by stop and go
Summary: The life and romance of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy in 50 sentences. Written for 1sentence.


For The Love Of  
_Rose and Scoripus in 50 Sentences_

**28. Jousting**  
Medieval wizards jousted, so of course her brother and cousin decide to try it out on broomsticks, which _of course _ends horribly.

**19. Balcony**  
Growing up in the Malfoy Manor was like living in a palace and when he stood on his balcony looking out into the city, he felt like a king.

**11. Birthday**  
Rose's parents take her to Diagon Alley on her 11th birthday and she happens to glimpse a blonde boy screaming that he wants the newest broomstick, sincerely hoping that he doesn't end up in Gryffindor.

**36. Sordid**  
Her mother's blood was dirty, according to people like the Malfoy's, but she was proud of it.

**31. Smirk**  
His mother always remarks that Scorpius was born with his father's trademark smirk and that's what he's proud of, not his ruddy blood.

**9. War**  
Rose was upset when she saw Scorpius during the summer at the war memorial because she knew that his father fought on the other side and she thought that his family was disrespectful for even being there.

**13. Bias**  
"I know all about you, you know, so don't even talk to me _Malfoy_," Rose sneered when Slughorn pairs the two together in their first potions class.

**35. Sarcasm**  
"I wouldn't want to distract you with my charisma and charm now would I?"

**17. Belief**  
Yes, her parents always taught her that everybody had some good in them, but she's almost positive Scorpius is the exception to that rule.

**7. Waste/Wasteland**  
Draco Malfoy wasted away from something called cancer, a stupid muggle disease that Scorpius had never even heard of.

**16. Breaking**  
Even though he swore and cursed and threatened to jinx off her limbs, she comforted him because she knew that he was just a sad, little boy trying to grieve his father's death and it broke her heart.

**24. Quarrel**  
It is in that instant, the one where Rose drapes her arms over his shoulders, that their stupid rivalry finally comes to end.

**45. Natural**  
She had come out there as a concerned peer and the two came back as friends, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

**26. Jump**  
"I dare you to jump in the lake Malfoy," she says one day during a game of truth or dare and surprisingly, he does.

**49. Victory**  
It was a satisfying victory over Slytherin that secured Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup and Rose felt on top of the world as she gripped the snitch and celebrated with her team on the pitch.

**50. Defeat**  
On the other side of the field, the Slytherins were silent and everyone avoided Scorpius, the boy who promised so much and was out flown by a stupid Gryffindor and a _Weasley_ to boot.

**39. Share**  
She managed to escape the sea of scarlet and gold and marched over to Scorpius, smiled at him, and said, "That was a good match Malfoy but you know you really could've won if you had better technique flying cause it's not all about your broom, you know - "

**21. Quiet**  
And suddenly he pushed his lips against hers, not in a romantic or passionate way but as a way to just shut her ungodly mouth up.

**14. Burning**  
Her trademark Weasley hair was like fire and her eyes burned into his as she seethed, "What the hell did you think you were doing Malfoy?"

**5. Worry**  
"You shouldn''t talk so much," he mumbles as he leaves, worried that she can see the pink in his face.

**43. Nuance**  
For the next month or so, they tried to act as if everything was the same but the neither could deny that dynamic of their relationship had very much changed.

**38. Sojourn**  
On one of their trips to Hogsmede, the two accidently stumble into Madam Puddifoot's and endure a very awkward lunch together.

**22. Quirks**  
They had been dating for god knows how long, long enough at least that people passing no longer gawked, but they never really progressed to first names.

**37. Soliloquy**  
He just keeps saying he was never one for words; he thought actions should speak for themselves.

**10. Weddings**  
Teddy and Victoire were getting married (finally) and it was there that Rose was to officially introduce the family to Scorpius as her boyfriend.

**42. Neutral**  
The two brace themselves for snide remarks but everyone is shockingly very cordial towards him.

**47. Valiant**  
She had to admit he had some Gryffindor bravery in him when he slowly approached her brother and cousins, asking to play a game of quidditch with them.

**30. Just**  
After destroying Scorpius in their game by fifty points (which isn't very fair as Scorpius basically was playing one verse six), Hugo just gives her a nod of approval.

**4. Wonder**  
Sometimes when he laces his fingers in hers, sometimes she wonders if this is what forever is supposed to feel like.

**08. Whiskey and Rum**  
On their fourth trip into muggle London, they manage to stumble into a muggle pub and decide to order muggle drinks (whiskey for him, rum and coke for her) which leads to them waking up in a muggle jail cell, unsure of exactly what had happened that night.

**40. Solitary**  
For years he had bragged about how he enjoyed solitude, but it takes him twice as long to fall asleep whenever Rose sleeps at her own flat.

**34. Serenade**  
Scorpius comes home drunk one night to a tired and angry Rose, so he tries to serenade her (it doesn't work).

**18. Balloon**  
He decorated their flat with balloons, flowers, and streamers as he waited anxiously for her arrival.

**23. Question**  
"Throwing a party later for all your imaginary friends are you Malfoy?"

**33. Stupidity**  
"No stupid," he said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket, "I'm asking you to marry me."

**29. Jewel**  
Her wedding ring was stunning, a huge emerald set in gold; it was very much a Malfoy jewel.

**20. Bane**  
Scorpius' mother had become an unbearable pain in their side ever since they let her take over the wedding planning, insisting on a giant affair with loads of flowers and a huge, poofy dress for her.

**12. Blessing**  
Just a month before their wedding, she stumbles into his office and says, "I'm pregnant."

**27. Jester**  
He stammers, "Who's the father?"

**48. Virtuous**  
Rose had bought a white dress and now Scorpius teased her that there was no way she could be allowed to wear it on their wedding day (she slaps him right after).

**6. Whimsy**  
They eloped after she found out she was pregnant without telling anyone and acted as if their large wedding was the first time they had been pronounced husband and wife.

25. Quitting  
Rose swore that she wouldn't quit her job to raise her child – it went against everything she believed in – but when she held her baby daughter in her arms, she changed her mind and ended up taking the six months of paid maternity leave her job allowed her and two more months off.

**44. Near**  
Their new home was near the Malfoy estate so Ron often felt uneasy visiting his daughter and son in law.

**1. Walking**  
Rose missed her daughter's first steps because Scorpius had decided it would be funny to lock her in their room that morning.

**2. Waltz**  
Unexpectedly one day, Scorpius comes in and sweeps his daughter off her feet, twirling her around the room, much to Rose's delight.

**32. Sorrow**  
It just hits her like a ton of bricks, hearing that her husband was in the hospital and that he was _dying_.

**4. Nowhere**  
He takes her hand tenderly and whispers, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere Weasley."

**15. Breathing**  
Two months later his breathing slowed to a halt and suddenly she was another Malfoy widow.

**3. Wishes**  
Rose lives another eight years alone, wishing every damn day that he was with her.

**46. Horizon**  
Decades later, when their little daughter is all grown and married and a woman, later she'll look to the horizon where her parents' ashes flew and smile.

**A/N:** Rose and Scorpius are sort of like Draco and Hermione (which I love) but with new flaws and new opportunities and it's got this glorious option of being completely canon. So, I've tried to tackle it. Also, I'm sort of obsessed with these one sentence challenges. This one is written for 1sentence over at livejournal. Be prepared for another one on Ron and Hermione, cause I accidentally claimed it again and feel like I should do it. **Review** if you've got the time!


End file.
